Doctor Who and the Time Before
by Diarmuid2
Summary: Assuming The Tenth Doctor found a way to save Wilfred Mott without exposing himself to the radiation. What would happen next? This is my take on what the next season would have been. Starting with the Doctor trying to retrieve some Time Lord artifacts that have been lost on earth.


This Series is based on my opinion of what David Tenant or the Tenth Doctors final season should have been. Or could have been.

Episode 1 Part 1

Walter

It was a dark and dreary day for me. I woke up alone again. I went to work at the Los Angeles police department holding area without hope of something new happening again. My father called me at lunch and complained about my mother being high when he was calling while drunk. My sister came by to borrow more money. And the worst is that I came home again to an empty apartment.

I opened the door and flicked on the living room lights. My apartment wasn't big but it wasn't small either. There was one bedroom, one bath, a living room and a small kitchen. All furnished when I moved in two months ago. It was comfortable but lonely and it was starting to get to me. Almost every night for the past month I've been calling my friends and having them over to watch the game and drink some beer or some other activity. In the end though they would all leave and go home to their wives or girlfriends and be with people that care about them.

I walked quietly to my room and change out of my uniform and into my casual wear. I lightly ruffled my short brown hair out of the style that I do for work and plopped down on the couch. I didn't even turn on the television because of how sad I was feeling in particular tonight. I simply let my mind and eyes wander about the room thinking about what I wanted to do someday soon.

Then I noticed something odd. Lying on the exact middle of my dining table sat an envelope. I stood up and approached it, my interest piqued. I didn't remember anything being there when I left and my memory is impeccable with these kinds of things. I picked it up and it was addressed to me, Mr. Walter Vance. Obviously, I retorted myself. I live here of course its addressed to me. I tore it open and read the contents.

Mr. Walter Vance

We of the C.O.F.M. invite you to join us the for a

party that we are hosting tomorrow night at the

Albright international Hotel on Harris Street.

Wear something comfortable and arrive at seven

Fifteen p.m.

P.S. We recommend that you come. We are making

a proposition and you are our first choice. A car will

pick you up at six fifty five.

Sincerely,

The C.O.F.M. stateswoman

Jillian Beatrice Schtoop

I set the letter down and walked back to the couch with amusement and mild bewilderment. Who would send me an invitation out of the blue like that and why a proposition to me of all people. I disregarded the letter as a prank and plopped down onto the couch again getting comfortable in my living area. Just when I closed my eyes a knock echoed from the door.

I groaned quietly to myself as I stood back up and walked over to the door and looked through the peep hole. Standing on the other side was a man in a brown suit and thick rimmed glasses. I was about to open the door when he knocked again and pulled out his jacket pocket an ID card that sat in a protective sleeve.

"Hello there, I'm the Doctor and I'm here to see a Walter Vance." He said in a very matter of fact tone. I looked at the card that he held up to the peep hole. It looked like an official FBI ID card but it flickered back and forth between that and a blank piece of paper. That's weird, I thought as I opened the door.

"Oh are you Walter Vance? Brilliant I need the letter."

"What letter? And I'm sorry but Doctor who?" I asked. This guy was acting weird and was definitely starting to piss me off. My day was bad and this was nice of a break from the norm but this whole situation was too different.

"What letter? What letter." He confirmed to himself. "Am I early?" He pulled out a small pen shaped device with a blue bulb on the top. He turned it on and it let out a whirring sound and then examined it after it stopped.

"No not early. I'm sorry Walter but I need that letter." After I gave him an odd look he pressed on with his pleading. "I need to see someone at that event tomorrow and I can't get to him any other way. Trust me I've tried. He's found a way to TARDIS proof his whole house."

"Excuse me... TARDIS proof. What's a TARDIS?" Now this guy was trying my patience. He's speaking nonsense and asks for something from me straight out of the blue. Who does he think he is? And seriously Doctor who?

"Oh it's this blue police box that travels through time and space. Wonderful thing and a great sense of humor… but I need that letter." He spoke so casually of this TARDIS, this blue police box that travels through time. He honestly caught my curiosity. Even if he was crazy I wanted to know more.

"Do you want to come in? I can make some coffee or something stronger if you prefer?" I watched his reaction as he walked past me and started to look around my apartment. He picked through my bookshelf which was a little bare. He pointed his whirring pen thing at my television and stereo. Then he stepped into my kitchen area and poked his head into my fridge.

"Are you looking for something?" I asked regretting the answer.

"I'm looking for two time lord artifacts because I'm a time lord and I do that. I believe that the treasurer of the C.O.F.M. Gregory Watt will know where they are." The Doctor paused, he then realized exactly what I meant. "Do you have any spare handheld radios I can have?"

"There maybe one in the drawer under the lamp stand. What are these artifacts? Why are they important?" He may be crazy but he was appearing coherent.

"Got one radio thanks. One is a cylinder about the size and shape of a thermos called Valor and the other one is a small cube shaped box that has no keyhole to open it. There's no inscription on the outside to say what it is or what it does. Do you have a tablet with Wi-Fi?" I walked over to my room and pulled out my new tablet that had been sitting in there unused for several days. I assumed that he wanted to search something on the internet but he took his pen thing and ran it along the edge of my tablet. He didn't seem surprised when the tablet fell apart onto the table and he began to tinker with the many parts of the radio that had been opened and likewise with the tablet, weaving them together with the constant and mysterious help of the pen thing.

I picked up my cell phone ready to call some of my cop friends that were on duty. I certainly was fed up with him now (he broke my four hundred dollar tablet) he finally noticed the letter that I left sitting on the table. The Doctor stood up and sped through the contents of the invitation several times before finishing his project.

I finished my call and watched him with odd fascination. The tablet was still working. Although the screen was covered in a white blanket and a single pulsing line that reminded me of those pulse reader things they attach to you at the hospital. He pointed the newly attached antenna towards the ceiling and spliced to the bottom was the rest of the radio.

"Doctor what is…" I started but was interrupted by the device who began to blare loudly at the antenna was pointed into my room. He looked at me with complete confusion.

"This device I made can detect the energy signature of the Valor Cylinder and sense when it is within a hundred meters. Walter… did you find a cylinder with a screw top lid?"

I never saw the laser blast coming.

It destroyed the front door and grazed my arm with excruciating heat and cutting pain running all through my arm. The Doctor looked at me as if I was dead already and ran into my room. I crawled forward hoping to get into my room and get my nine millimeter that I kept stashed under my mattress. I glanced behind me and picked up my pace as the being there terrified me.

It was humanoid in shape. Two arms, two legs, one head. That was where the similarity ended. It was completely mechanical. Its eyes were clear and perfectly round. Its entire body was blocky but moved smoothly. Lastly it was a deep black and carried a long barreled pistol that I guessed was a laser pistol. The Doctor ran back out a moment later carrying the thermos he described to me in one arm and the pen thing that whirred in the other.

"Doctor." It spoke in a deep and metallic voice. "Drop Valor and Walter Vance will live." The Doctor paused and observed the being for a moment as if trying to remember something.

"Of course!" The Doctor announced. "You're from UNIT! Oh that's brilliant." The Doctor was positively excited. "I've never seen UNIT agents in one of those before. Is that a suit controlled by a human locked in a virtual reality back at the UNIT HQ. It also looks like you used subsonic relays to control the armor over this distance. Clever. Makes it harder for me to stop it." The Doctor raised his Whirring pen thing and pointed it at the robots head. He turned it on its blue light and whirring on full blast the robot pointed its laser pistol at the Doctor and stopped halfway.

"I've disabled everything but your eyes and speech so tell me why you want Valor?" The Doctor asked looking directly at the eye-like camera.

"We've been tracking its energy signature for weeks. It suddenly appeared two weeks ago and UNIT can't operate in America so we sent our newly made resource. These. Doctor give us Valor it can't go into the TARDIS it will…" The head moved and it managed to lower the gun so that it was level with me.

"Sorry Doctor but we will take custody of Valor and its contents. Which will it be…? Walter or Valor." The robot looked straight at me. I stood up and hurried into my bedroom leaving the Doctor and the Robot confused. I emerged only seconds later with my nine millimeter in my right hand which wasn't hurting anymore. Both of them baffled by a fact I knew but chose to ignore for now. Even a graze of that laser should have killed me.

"I don't know who you two are but if you two are going to have a brawl then get out of my house. I really want the security deposit back and I may not get it as it is." I told them as I looked at my destroyed front door. The Doctor smiled widely and tossed me the thermos that he had been calling Valor.

"Oh I like you. Hears a conversation like this and still doesn't flee. Outstanding, hold on to that. Now Walter…" He walked up to me ignoring the robots gun that was now trained on him. "When I shout you grab the invitation and run outside. Find the blue box." He whispered to me. Then he started meandering closer to the robot who trained his pistol back on me.

"Officer Walter Vance give us Valor. This is your final warning." I believed it. Something about the way it said it told me that they were serious. I certainly didn't want to die and I doubted that my pistol would do anything. What other choice did I have? Luckily the Doctor stepped in before I could fully decide.

"Why would UNIT be interested in Valor. Hmmm, I believe that you just don't want me finding it before you decide that I can have it. So guess what I say to that? Allons-y!" He shouted as he pointed his pen thing at the robots eyes and I ran past it out of my apartment, pistol , letter and the thermos in hand.

Almost immediately I saw the blue call box he mentioned and immediately I was unimpressed. But I ran anyway towards it hoping that the Doctor wasn't just insane but right. I ran straight for what appeared to be the front door when another of those robots sprinted out of a nearby alley. It shouted at me telling me to stop and give him Valor. I had maybe thirty feet before I reached the blue box and the robot was going to overtake me easily before then. So I pulled the thermos under my arm like a football and pointed my pistol at it. I fired several bullets at the robot that simply imbedded themselves into its body.

I thought about what the Doctor had said about it being a person controlling the robot through a virtual reality. A human controls its reactions. An idea blossomed. I changed my grip on the standard police issue pistol that I had in my hand and tossed it right at the robots face. It flinched and I ran towards the distracted robot as fast as I could and tackled the robot with as much force as I could.

The impact jarred and probably dislocated my right arm. I also expected to see a humongous line of purple down the whole arm tomorrow but I was successful. The robot lay sprawled on the ground unmoving with its weapon and mine a few feet away. I rushed to pick up my weapon then proceeded to pick up its oversized one. As I shoved the laser pistol into my belt the robot started moving again. As I started to run towards the blue box again the Doctor was running beside me, smiling.

"I take it this happens a lot around you." I wheezed as I ran next to him.

"Well, a bit." The Doctor opened the door to the TARDIS, let me in, then entered himself, closing the door behind us.

"Whoa." Was all I could say. The TARDIS was huge on the inside. A large center console with a plethora of levers, buttons, switches, and an assortment of odd knobs and pumps that I could only guess what they did. I walked slowly towards the console my feet making a metallic ring on the metal grate that acted as the floor.

"Well Walter. Thanks for holding on to Valor. But if you would give it to me I will drop you off somewhere in this time." He flipped a few switches on the console and threw down a red lever and the TARDIS began to shake and Walter had a hard time standing without grabbing on to the nearby guard rail.

"Why? I found it, its mine. Besides its an empty thermos what can be so special about it?" I shoved my pistol into my pocket and quickly twisted the top off of the thermos.

The thermos dropped out of my hand and gushing out of the opening was a strange orange yellow energy that engulfed me and rushed down my throat and into my body. It was over as quickly as it began. The Doctor watched in awe as the energy engulfed me.

"Doctor… What just happened?" I asked a little scared that I may have just been bombarded with some kind of crazy radiation and would die of cancer in a week.

"I don't know…" The Doctor admitted confused. He obviously had some idea but was afraid for some reason. Then the TARDIS shook violently then halted to a stop. The Doctor scooped up the Valor thermos and set it on the control console as he checked the screens and then looked back at me.

"What's wrong?"

"The TARDIS don't know where we are." He said grimly. "That's impossible. She has always known where we go." He began to caress the edge of the console then looked back at me his eyes widening more than before, if that was possible.

"Walter, don't move now but your arm is glowing." The Doctor pointed at my right arm. He was right. A bright yellow and orange light glowed from underneath my clothes. I stared at my arm wonderstruck by the events of the evening and by the beauty of the light. Now the Doctor looked absolutely sure why he was afraid. I rolled up my sleeve and there was no bruising, no pain, even the scars from my childhood were gone.

"That's impossible." He looked over towards the container that contained Valor and turned it over in his hands. "That's impossible. Impossible. Walter, see these circle-like symbols along the bottom. I want you to try and read them." The Doctor passed me the cylinder. I've seen these symbols before and thought that they were purely ornamental but now they made sense. They were words and words that I could read.

"Doctor, It says In Valor, Truth, and courage the knight of time shall return. What does that mean?" I asked.

"It means you've turned into a Time Lord." The Doctor looked at the screen and it still read unknown. "and we are in trouble."


End file.
